


[Podfic] Selections from twistedingenue's Friday Night Prompts

by einzwitterion



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bros all around, where will we hide the dead bodies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of selected stories from twistedingenue's Friday Night Prompts. New chapters will be added sporadically and rating will change as needed. Currently contains Clint & Darcy, bros (ch 40) and Darcy & Natasha, spending time together (ch 76).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Selections from twistedingenue's Friday Night Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friday Night Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548729) by [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue). 



> As for the [cover image](http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Darcy_Lewis), I like to picture twistedingenue as Darcy with a laptop. :)

| 

## Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/95qe2kwcdga1vpdpd06d) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 4:54
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/25l1pei3hf6vx4g5o6v9) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 4:54

  
---|---


End file.
